Hairstyles are as unique as one's personality. One (1) popular tool used by many to style their hair is that of the curling iron. It is commonly used to add style, body, flips, flair and the like to ones hair in a quick manner with a minimum of fuss. However, to do these tasks, one must grab a swath of hair in the curling iron and then turn the whole iron to wind the hair around the heating tube. This is a task that is easier said than done, especially for younger children, elderly, or those with diminished mobility in their arms. Many times, users accidentally contact the hot heating tube and become burned on their arms and hands areas. Even if one does not burn themselves, the process of curling one's hair takes a valuable amount of time. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which hair can be curled with a curling iron in a manner without the disadvantages as listed above. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
For special occasions, such as a wedding, it may take hours to get one's hair properly curled. To properly use conventional curling irons requires twisting and holding the apparatus for prolonged periods of time. The contortions required can and frequently do result in the user being burned. A hair curling iron that moves hair into the curling iron for curling on an internally contained heating element alleviates these problems.
There have been attempts in the past to invent curling irons for hair. U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,949 issued to Julemont discloses a hair curler comprising a handle with a clamp and a heating unit. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a hair curling iron that comprises a vacuum fan to move hair into an internal cylinder attachment with heating coils contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,847 issued to Hogelstam discloses a hair-waving apparatus and method utilizing heatable leg elements. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a spiral hair curling iron comprising a removable cylinder assembly with internal spiral heating elements and a handle assembly with a vacuum fan to move hair into the curling iron for curling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,753 issued to Lo discloses a manual hairdressing and styling device that appears to comprise a clamp like device. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a spiral hair curling iron that comprises a fan-driven means to move hair into a detachable cylinder assembly with an internal heating element to curl hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,030 issued to Kelsey discloses a hair curler comprising an elongated rod with grooves. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a spiral hair curling iron comprising a removable cylinder assembly with internal spiral heating elements and a handle assembly with a vacuum fan to move hair into the curling iron for curling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,740 issued to Lehmann discloses a hair curling device for curling the hair of a doll. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a spiral hair curling iron for use on humans, nor does this patent appear to disclose a curling iron with a handle assembly that can removably accept different sized cylinder assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. D 345,626 issued to Izzo discloses a spiral shaped hair curler. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it appear to comprise a detachable cylinder assembly and a handle assembly with a heating coil and fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,562 issued to Tskimae discloses an electric curling iron with spiral polygonal hair engaging edges comprising a clamp-like curling iron. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a spiral hair curling iron that utilizes a vacuum fan to move hair into an internal spiral heating element to produce curls and reduce the chance of burning the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,015 issued to Davis discloses a hair curler that appears to comprise a spiral shaped curler that hair is wrapped around. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a spiral hair curling iron comprising a removable cylinder assembly with internal spiral heating elements and a handle assembly with a vacuum fan to move hair into the curling iron for curling.